


100 Words Mad Ducktor and Helper

by OrcishPorcish



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrcishPorcish/pseuds/OrcishPorcish
Summary: Mad Ducktor tries to rebuild Helper in 100 words.





	100 Words Mad Ducktor and Helper

The room was littered with wires, chunks of metal, and shattered glass. A pile of lamps lay in the corner, next to a man who had eventually exhausted himself, with pieces of a crushed light bulb lingering in his gloved hand. “FAILURE” was written over a dozen times on the paper next to him...  
“HELPER, PLEASE! I-” He bolted from sleep- his cape catching on his chair broke his fall only slightly. He looked around, disappointed to see the same room he had collapsed in. “What’s the point?” he sighed. "Even if it had worked he would still hate me."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing always tends to be on the shorter side, so I imposed an even stricter writing restriction. I saw there were no Mad Ducktor fics so I went for it. I hope it makes sense to people.


End file.
